Innocent Sin
by NnyFangurl
Summary: Leading in after 'broken mistake'. Chapter ten is up. Prequel coming soon.
1. Shocking Discovery

Innocent Sin 

Notes: Well, this is the story leading after 'Broken Sin'. Basically BS, was like a prologue. Here we have how it all begins, and such. On with the show…go jump now. End!

Disclaimer: Johnny and Devi, as well as all JTHM material, belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

**Chapter One:** Shocking Discovery

"Oh my GOD are you sure?" 

Up in frenzy, the black haired girl's eyes widened in surprise, looking to her red-in the face companion who was seated across from her, looking uneasy. Tenna, the voice who shouted, threw up a hand and pointed. Devi, merely quirked a brow at her best friend before hunching over, staring at her reflection in the cup of freshly poured hot chocolate. Tenna was still moving around in her seat, in surprise. Other then that, silence was drifting in the uneasy atmosphere of the cafe in which they were seated. Devi looked back up into the curious eyes of Tenna, before nodding 

Reluctantly. 

"Yes." She started, her tone twitched. "I am."

Devi began to pull at the black windbreaker she wore, even if it was early September, and the air was still warm she felt oddly cold. Tenna squealed again, and threw her hands against the marble table, attracting a few curious stares from the people that came and went. Devi slumped downward, hanging her shoulders. She kept a frown, in her friend's direction, which by the ways of acting, was about to say something more to make matters worst.

"WOOHOO! I call Godmother!"

Devi pressed two fingers against her forehead, and groaned.

"Have you told Johnny?"

She looked back up, startled before dropping her hand.

"I just found out! No! He doesn't know!"

In frustration, Devi raised the mug to her lips taking in a heavy sip of the liquid. She looked at Tenna over the rim of her mug, before placing it down. She propped her elbows against the table, looking outside at the bustling city streets. This was indeed spooky, just a year ago, she had been so frightened of Johnny that his name would cause her to panic. Yet, the stalking, and the phone calls kept coming. Every time Devi tried to block him out of his life, he always found his way back in. It was not easy getting rid of him. Yet Devi couldn't fight the on-coming feelings for him. The feelings that she had so long ago had began to bubble.

"Geezus, what the hell did you two do on those dates of yours?"

Tenna spoke curiously, repeatedly twirling the squeak toy that emerged from her pocket.

"Enough to have this happen! Tenna, that's NOT funny."

Devi responded, nearly choking on air, feeling her cheeks tingle with blush.

"Awwww, I sorry. But do you love him?"

Tenna's next question came like a gunshot at Devi, who returned her gaze around the cafe, looking at the front counter through plated glass. She pretended to study it, seeming interested. Tenna began to repeat the question, seeing as Devi had lost attention in the odd discussion. In all truth, she was thinking. What was she planning to do? She did love him. But at the same time she was terrified. Devi sighed, looking at her companion, and half waved her hand in regards to her question.

"Yes, I do."

Her voice was somewhat mute, as if in fear somebody might hear her.

"Then why is this bad? Isn't a good thing?"

Devi studied her friend for a moment, and her mouth was a crooked line.

"Somewhat. I feel bad for the kid though."

Tenna giggled then squealed in delight.

"It might be a lunatic off the wall killer who paints in its free time! Woooo!"

Devi shushed her, before looking at her darkly.

"No. I doubt it. At least I hope not."

"Then just tell him! What's the worst he could do?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

Tenna looked puzzled, Devi chuckled dryly.

 "Why not just get it aborted, save the trouble hmm?"

Devi frowned, and furrowed a brow as eyes widened. For a moment, she was silent. She wasn't really against it, but the idea of it made her sick.

"Please! I don't need any more killing! FUCK! This may not be smart, but I have limits, Tenna. Plus I'm not letting any doctor probe and stick tools in me." She paused to take a breath. "I'll see what's going to happen."

Tenna sulked backward against the wood of the chair.

"Oooo..in that case you better tell him--LOOK HERE HE COMES!"

Before Devi could respond, Tenna shot up from her place across from her, and bolted down the aisle corridor of the cafe, for the door that had just opened. The head of untidy dyed blue hair had drew her attention, and the man grew surprised to see Tenna racing for him, before he fully stepped into the cafe. Once again, the staring continued at the hyperactive girl and the surprised Johnny. Johnny merely shot them looks of utter distaste, before the staring halted. People wised up and continued to go about their chatter, nervously. 

"Yaaaay! SPOOKY! It's Johnny!!"

Tenna cried, throwing her arms around him, before giving him a tight squeeze.

"Arrghh! You're hurting my important organss--!"

Johnny cried, after catching his breath in a wheeze, Tenna let go of him. 

"Is Devi here?" Johnny asked, while dusting off his shirt.

"M'hmm..she's got something very important to tell you."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Where is she?"

The purple-haired girl's expression dimed faintly into worry. She felt her stomach turn, before she slid a hand over it, and waited for the pain to sub-side. She'd been getting these a lot. Yet, one of the many joys that she would have to deal with. Squeezing her eyes shut, she slid down the booth, and leaned her head against the window. The footsteps apporching in the distance up the aisle didn't cause her to stir. The pain had vanished, leaving her to sigh in relief. Yet the footsteps kept coming, and soon she felt more (but fainly little) weight against the booth. She was forced to straighten up, as well as open her eyes. Devi turned her head, and was staring into a pair of dark eyes. Devi swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Devi, are you alright? You look all.. sicky."

"Nny..I have to talk to you about something."

Devi pulled her eyes off his own, and tilted her head downward, staring blankly down at the table of the booth in which they sat. Tenna was long gone. Devi had spotted her off to the side, against the counter seated there, ordering something. She was smarter then she looked. Johnny shifted uncomfortably. She could feel his eyes over her again. Devi bit her lip and was about to speak, before Johnny throw up his arms in protest.

"I SWEAR I did NOT hang that cat on that clothes line!"

"Johnny--"

"IT WAS THERE, WHEN I WALKED BY!"

"Nny!"

"IT KNEW I WAS COMING HERE!"

"JOHNNY!"

Devi clamped a hand over his mouth, until he calmed down. Removing it, Devi leaned back. Johnny quieted down reluctantly, and leaned up against the back of the booth eyes glued upon the nervous girl. 

"Now you...Remember the other night?"

Johnny blushed, and nodded. "Uh huh."

"I found something out today." Devi fingered her wind breaker again.

He didn't speak, he was waiting on ends to see what Devi had to say, surprisingly very interested. Straining, he leaned over and listened closely.

"Uhm. How am I going to say this to you." Struggling with the inner conflict, she didn't want to just blurt it out. 

"Fuck it! I'm having a kid!" She hissed.

Johnny stepped back, and gasped. Eyes slowly widened. The little color in his face faded well into his cheekbones as he felt himself fall backward. Falling, until it all went black, and his back made contact with the ground.

Tenna turned around, and looked at Johnny whom was currently out cold, she grinned widely before leaving her cup against the counter. She looked at the horrified Devi, before down at Johnny. 

"I take it you told him."

"_Shut up_, Tenna!"


	2. A Choice

Innocent Sin 

****

****

**Notes: **If you're kind of lost, don't worry. Nyx is telling the story -- like it's all being told as she had it told to her. Hehe. I hope it's okay so far. Anyway, next chapter is here. Woohoo. Go do stuff now.

**Disclaimer: **Johnny & Devi, as well as all other JtHM related material and characters are copyrighted to Jhonen Vasquez. However, Nyx belongs to me. 

**Chapter Two: **A Choice

[_Mom had always said, her life took a sharp turn from the crossroad in which she had been standing at, when she had forgotten the one she had feelings for, for almost completely ruining her life. The mourning of fear was too intense. That was, until that day he had cornered her. Alas, on the verge of tears, he whispered 'I'm sorry'._]

"Are you still here?" With a spirited laugh, Nyx rose from her spot among the base of the tree. The golden sun was beginning to grow distant flashing the striking rays through the branches. She stood there for a moment, pausing. Green eyes flickered in slight amusement. At least somebody was listening to her. She looked at the dusted horizon, before continuing on with her speech.

"Might as well sit, this is a long story."

She remained standing up.

"Alright so anyway."

Johnny woke up sometime later, with the dusk sunlight streaming across his face. He groaned in protest, and tried to sit up. He couldn't. He then noticed he was lying down in the booth. Groggy, he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He turned over, and didn't bother to sit up. Not much, until he heard the approaching of footsteps. As soon as he looked back up, there was a worried Devi hovering over him, holding a glass of water. Her face twisted into a frown, suddenly fading once she spotted him awake. She set the glass of water against the table, before speaking.

"Nny? Are you alright?"

He shot up, gasping for air -- this caused Devi to jump backward in surprise, both eyebrows raised. Johnny calmly fingered the glass of water, before he gulped down the liquid quickly. He sighed, once regaining his sense of mind. He sharply looked at Devi, before shakily standing to his feet. 

"Let's go for a walk." He stated plainly, yet freakishly calm.

Devi merely nodded, and tightened her hands around her windbreaker, before slipping them into her pockets. Johnny walked ahead of her. Devi noticed that the cafe was less crowded then it had been. The voices were quieter. Johnny shoved open the doors, turning the 'OPEN' sign over to 'CLOSED' over giggling in amusement. Devi rolled her eyes, and caught the door to catch up with him. The air was warm, and there was a slight breeze added. The sun was beginning to decline in the horizon, but with good defense. It still clung tightly to its place in the skyline.

"Devi, could you repeat what you said, before I slipped into nightmare world?"

She eyed him oddly, before hanging her head. "I'm having a kid."

"YAAAAY-wait, mine?"

"OF COURSE! It's yours!"

"BABY! BABY!--wait. I'm going to be a dad?"

"No shit."

Johnny's eyes glistened, as they widened to the same state of being before he passed out. Eagerly, he swung skinny hands around Devi's waist and hoisted her upward.

"Yesssssss!! I did something good!"

"You did?"

Devi questioned, in surprise as her hands settled against his own arms to hold her balance.

"You do plan to keep it?"  
  


"I guess that's our choice. Since it is *our* kid."

"I say keep it!"

"Good. I was going to keep it anyway."

"Alright!! Baby!! Wooo!"

Johnny gently placed her down. Devi grinned, and straightened out her sleeves. This was indeed odd. What did she know about carrying, and caring for another living breathing person? And her child, the fact. Well, it appeared that she was going to have to get used to it. Johnny began to walk again, slowly at first -- then humming to himself. Devi joined him, equally at a slow pace. The couple walked in silence for a few moments.

"Can we name it Twinkie? I love Twinkies."

"....No."

"Noodle?"

"No."

"Fiz-Wiz?"

Devi coughed a laugh. "No."

Johnny continued to babble on random names of food and drink products. Devi was slightly concerned, yet a name would not be important for a while. At least for a few months more. The pair rounded the corner, and crossed the street towards the other side of the park, where the stretch began. Devi followed the trail leading up into the open park, with Johnny close at her side. He had gone back to humming. Devi replaced her hands back into her pockets. The sunlight traveled at their heels. Finally beginning to plummet through the trees and disappear beyond the buildings.


	3. Weeks following & A Name

**Innocent Sin**

**Notes: **Okay, before I speak forth my usual rant, I got people to thank.

KidKourage - Thank yous so much for reviewing both the prologue and the beginning of this story! YAAAAY! You shall get your wish, happy reading! (-L-)

Demolition Cat - Why thank ya for the review! The mental images ..utterly amusing aren't they? Mwahaha, thanks again and keep reading.

Lio - Thank you too. I'm glad to see you like my story so far. Keep reading!

Thanks so much to the reviewers above. They're special. Clap for them! Anyway, here we go with chapter three. Go read now.

**Disclaimer: **Johnny C, Devi, and all JtHM material copyrighted to Jhonen V. However, Nyx and all fan fictional characters belong to me.

**Chapter Three: **Weeks following & A Name

Other the course of a month, Devi had suffered from mild sicknesses, as well as back pains upon awakening. However, these were not known to last more then a few moments. The pains in her backside would sub-side, as well as the ones in her stomach. Her shoulders were tense most of the day due to nerves. However, this did not stop her from carrying out her daily routine during the hours of the day. The new way of life did not affect Tenna from knocking on Devi's door early in the morning, with a huge bag of cookies from the bakery a few blocks away for a wake up call. She knew had a child coming, therefore their had to be a lot more in the apartment. The spare room would have to be cleaned up, and re-decorated. Devi had put up a good defense against Johnny's wild protests; Devi had doubled her shifts at the local bookstore near her home. 

With the cafe a ways up the block it was the idle stop for lunch. Being as she didn't have much traveling, getting to and fro work was easy. Many times when she took both shifts, she'd spot Johnny in front of the store doing what he did best -- terrorizing the stray cats that roamed the area in the afternoon. The morning sun was bright, and still kept the atmosphere warm, despite the chilling northern breezes. Devi fastened the strands of her apron behind her back carefully. She was still groggy, as she stepped through the door of the bookstore surprised to see Johnny for once not there.

The girl at the head of the register greeted her before taking off towards the back aisle of the store. Devi took the place, not cracking a smile. She was too tired, but feeling well. Light music disturbed the quiet air; Devi furrowed a brow, as it played from a ceiling speaker. She sighed and settled back, turning around to peer outside the window. The music had gotten louder, as more people began to arrive. Devi winced. This was sup post to be a bookstore. It dimmed again, at a soft rhythm.

"Excuse me?"

A small voice piped up, snapping Devi from her mindless trance. She turned around, but saw nobody. The small voice piped again, and she leaned over the counter to see a small girl looking up at her curiously. Devi studied her for a moment, then smiled calmly.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you have any children's books?"

Devi motioned towards a back row. "Right back there."

"Okay, thank you Miss nice lady!"

Devi watched the child scramble off and disappear around the row. Devi grinned smugly. Little kids weren't so bad. 

"Aww, cute little thing, wasn't she?"

The cooing voice and the footsteps startled her, whom seemed to be slipping into thought more and more. Quietly she turned her head on shoulders, to spot a grinned Johnny leaning over the counter, eyes locked onto her. 

"Johnny!" Devi called, reaching out a hand to shove him off the counter.

"Woo!" He fell backward and onto the floor with a light chuckle. Then sprang to his feet.

"How are you doing?"

Devi picked up a fallen book across the counter by its spine. Placed it back, right side up against a small stand. 

"Just fine. You've been asking me that question too much lately."

"Well you sh--" He trailed off in mid-sentence, before pointing wildly towards the window. "CAT!"

"CAT! LOOK AT IT!!! IT'S THERE AGAIN!!"

Johnny was attracting the few heads to turn in his direction, with low muttering. Johnny flailed his arms, before rushing off towards the door again. Devi chuckled, as she heard the door slam, and Johnny's voice bellowing from in front of the store. Yep. This was a usual day at work. Seeing it as a slow day, Devi slipped from her place behind the counter and strolled up an aisle lined with rows of books. Curiously, she found a parenting section. She looked through the shelves before pulling forth a book full of possible names. Carrying it back with her, she trailed back to her place behind the counter. Johnny's voice was faint but still raving.

'_Anything with the meaning of 'loud' behind it is a no-no'. _Devi grinned, flipping pages through the book, stopping every so often to scan a page full of names. '_Abiba? People are strange now a day._' Devi's mind soon drowned out other sounds around her, and she began determined, as her eyes flickered in content, scanning each page meaningfully. 

_'Demented names in this damn thing.. Well, if it's a boy I guess John will do._' Devi sighed, and made a mental note of that. Yet she knew Johnny wouldn't have a big problem with the name. Considering, it was part of his name. 

'_A girl...but a girl.._'

The nagging in the back of Devi's mind hinted that she indeed wanted a girl more then a boy. Girls were easier to deal with, and usually were best when influenced. Once again, her attention focused back on the opened book, fingertips tapping eagerly against the counter as she read. 

'_M..N...'_

Scrolling among the characteristics that came with each name, one stood out. Her eyes refused to travel any farther. (Probably because it was the last one on the page) '_Goddess of the night..Nyx._' Devi pondered for a moment face had gone expressionless. She then grinned and closed the book. 

'_Night. That's one thing him and I have in common..'_

"CAAAAAAAAATS!"

His voice shattered her debating again. Devi turned around, and banged on the window with a small fist.

"Johnny! Leave the damn cats **alone**!"


	4. High Hopes Plummet

**Innocent Sin**

**Notes: **Okay the plotline takes a twist. Well I had to make something happen. It can't be all cheese and crackers I guess. I came up with this in the middle of during homework. (And after re-reading my director's cut for the 38472347472347328472394234728th time) Fun no? The thing I promise is a happy ending. Anyway, here we go. 

Yay! The following People rule!: 

Dragon from the Black Lagoon - Fuzzy is good. Thank ya! (-L-)

Crazyboy - Stupid Birds!! Thank ya!

Demolition Cat - *patpat* Demo is special. And of course this will have Nny/Devi romance tweaked in it. Thanks again.

ChibiDevi - Yayayay! Hooked! Yahoo! Thaaaank yooooou!

**Disclaimer: **Oh hell, you know the deal.

**Chapter Four: **High Hopes Plummet

The sun hung low in the horizon, as the appearance of dusk began to fall along the streets of the city. Devi sighed, jingling her keys until she locked the door of the bookstore. Settling the keys into the pocket of her apron, Devi began to make her way down the street towards the building in the distance. The eager winds of the night began to pick up. They felt good against a weary Devi, whom had been working all afternoon. In the mist of all that had sat Johnny down, and explained to him about why cats are not children of Satan. Devi choked back a giggle when she remembered that period of time. She passed an alleyway, between a small record store and a diner. 

The shadows within the alleyway darkened, and formed a mere silhouette among the walls of the buildings smeared with writing. Lanky, and skinny the figure emerged into the open area where the sun met his feet, and heated him pleasantly. Turning, he trailed after the girl, quietly. Devi, caught in thought again, did not take note of someone behind her. Even if there were people bustling down both blocks of the neighborhood, it wasn't uncommon. Amusement present, he loomed a few feet behind her, before he allowed both arms to slip around her waist.

"Boo!"

Devi jumped, and nearly yelped. The familiar voice set her quick thinking, to a mere state of amusement. Her heart rate relaxed, after a few moments.

"Johnny!..please don't do that?"

"Why?" He pulled her closer, enough for him to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"I like you."

Devi cracked a small grin. "Well Devi likes you too."

"Yay!"

"Nny?"

"Yes?"

"I thought of names today."

"_Names_?!"

Devi freed herself from his grasp, and walked forward, rather mysteriously. Johnny scrambled after her, for a moment furrowing his brows in confusion. Devi swung herself close to the curve, where a vacant beer bottle was laying motionlessly against the sidewalk. Devi kicked it into the street with the tip of her boot. Johnny watched it shatter, now eager he joined her side.

"What names?"

"Well one for one if it's a boy.."

"Yeeees?"

"John."

"After me!?"

"Yes."

"WAHOO!"

Devi laughed. "Now a girl on the other hand.."

Johnny's expression dropped. "Yes?"

"Nyx.  I like the sound of that."

"Wait a minute, that's still like a part of my name!"

"Yes."

"So it doesn't matter, because they'll both be named after me?"

"Whoa, slow down. I'm not having twins."

"It's a thought!"  
  


Devi gave Johnny a look, before resting her hands against her sides as she walked.

"It doesn't matter."

Johnny stopped once the two had rounded the corner, with Devi's small apartment complex coming into view. The sun continued to hang lazily in the sky, dropping what seemed to be slowly. Lately, the sun just refused to go down. Johnny kicked a pebble out of his path.

"Devi?"

Devi stopped as well, and turned. "Yes?"

"You think I'm ready for this?"

She turned on heels, and grabbed his arm, pulling him off the side. Before she turned to face him. Her face was reflecting some of the setting rays of the skyline.

"Nny. You're getting a second chance. We both are." Devi stated, watching Johnny nod silently. "We're going to have to be as ready as we could."

Johnny, seeming content began to walk again. "I agree! What's done is done, and what's to come will be." Devi peered at him, and smiled slightly. 

"Righ---HEY LOOK! A CAT!" Johnny squeaked.

A feline was perched upon the railing leading up to Devi's apartment. As Johnny fled for it, it hissed and scrambled onto the ground. Before it took off wildly down the platform. It disappeared out of view. Devi rolled her eyes, mounting the stairwell, looking down at Johnny, whom remained there. A finger raised to his lips, a frown gracing them.

"I'll get you a cat plushie if you're good." Devi cooed playfully.

"Cat plushie? YEEEEEAH! SCORE!" Johnny flailed an arm in the air.

She sighed, and grinned once again. "I'll see you in the morning."

Devi fingered her pocket for her keys, as Johnny watched her. He mutely nodded. He stood there and waited until he heard the click of the door, signaling that Devi was safely in her apartment house. Johnny turned around, as the sun plummeted from above him, and the vast night sky began to stretch across the city. Johnny looked up, and spotted the first star's twinkle of the night.

"No more being alone..."

The night was young, so as others settled down to dinner, and a slumber.

Johnny roamed the sidewalks, in thought about the new family on its way.

The stunning part was that it was **his **family.

(_End Part I, begin Part II_)

**10:45 A.M.**

"Will this be all sir?" Devi flipped the book up by its end and settled it into a small plastic bag, which had the bookstore's logo on it. She propped it against the counter, awaiting a reply and the small amount of money that she had rung up. Instead, the man in front of the counter merely grinned. His face a mask in shadows. Devi could barely make out the dull brown of his eyes. 

"Sir?" She asked again.

"No." He replied, sounding hoarse.

"Another book?"  
  


"No."

He stepped backward, and from the black jacket that was zipped to conceal his shirt, he pulled a pistol out of the left pocket. He held it up in the air, and fired a shot. A few screams rang out, along the aisle book rows, as people scrambled to the floor in protest. One teenager, leaning against the back of a bookcase paid no mind.

"Holy fuck!" Devi cried.

The stranger, clicked the gun backward, and pointed it at Devi. 

"All the money, in that register. Now."

Devi backed up, furrowing a brow. She bit her lip. "We haven't made any sells today. There is no money."

"ARGH! YOU RESIST!" He screamed, and his finger squeezed the trigger of the small pistol.

Devi froze. She was in too much of a panic to move. The first thought that sprang to mind was a swift roundhouse to this guy's jaw would be the right thing here. However, her form stopped her. She was self-aware of what else was going on with her. Her green eyes flickered, and her pupils shrank. She stepped back, and closed her eyes tightly. Carefully, she waited for the pain to inflict the skin to be pierced.

The gunshot fired, yet the rushed amount of footsteps barely got her attention. It all was happening in slow motion. Instead of that pain, she heard a grunt, then a thud. As somebody's weight crashing carelessly onto the ground. Devi quickly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw, was the at emptive robber, rushing towards the door. Then the groaning got her attention. She looked down. At her feet, there laid a muffled Johnny. He twitched, as blood begin to seep through his clothing, and form in a puddle against the floor.

"JOHNNY!!" Devi screeched, horrified. She swiftly bent down, and lifted one of his hands. He squealed in fierce protest. Devi searched for the wound, spotting that the most blood was coming from his pierced side. Johnny looked up at Devi, and grinned.

"No more..being alone..." He said calmly, before eyelids begin to flutter over heavy eyes. The growing sense of blacking out was dawning him once again. The few people in the store began to huddle around the counter. Devi stood up. Eyes hazed over with liquid. The threatening of tears. Her mind was trembling. She could barely speak. But the words came from her in a shrill screech.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911! DON'T STAND THERE!"

________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffhanger! Oo. Did I scare you yet?


	5. Smile Again

**Innocent Sin**

**Notes: **I promised you a happy ending. Gah. Sappy warning a head. And indeed you will get one! I feel the need to write. So therefore I am. I love my reviewers!! You ruuuuuuuuule! Anyway, let's see what happens to Nny shall we?

**Disclaimer: **Anybody that reads these is a radioactive cat.

**Chapter Five: **Smile Again

'I'm dead..._again_?'

The dream only lasted a few seconds. Flashbacks of him sprinting towards the masked robber. Him jumping over the counter, throwing his arms up in front of Devi. The shocking pain that seemed unbearable. As that, of a mortal sin. Of that, from the point of view, of one of the people **he **had caused pain to. The horrified screaming of Devi. Feeling the fall. Engulfed in pain, and struggle. To have it end in darkness.

'_Johnny C! You must realize, what your future is to become!'_

'My future?'

_'Why do you think you are here? You saved the woman you truly care about! That and your future child!'_

'Uhm.. me a father? It's all unbelievable.'

_'Ah, you struggle to change your ways, though. Your struggling is coming to a swift close. You're going to start again. You're going to have a family you never had!'_

'Devi's too good..'

_'She's even wonderful. For carrying your own flesh and blood, Nny. Now go back. Be there for her, don't leave her. Don't let her slip away from you, ever again.'_

The darkness and the bellowing shadow faded out, until Johnny couldn't hear anymore. He couldn't think. He was falling backward. Until..

Pastel gray clouds had swept the area, as the sun disappeared from view in a swerve of on coming darkness. The wind-chill picked up, while the angry clouds pounded the city streets below with a drizzle. That same drizzle tampered into a heavy downpour. The roaring of thunder soon followed the rainfall, booming in union with each other three minutes apart. Lightning still moved slowly into the area, still traveling slowly, as bolts struck behind buildings, a farther distance away. Yet the rain amounted to nothing. All that mattered, was a life. In that wide white room. 

"Graah..." 

For a moment, there was bliss. When he thought it was a dream, it was reality. Johnny awoke to the heavy rainfall slapping in anger against the windowpane a short distance off. He heard another breathing. He carefully turned his head to one side to be greeted with a sleeping Devi. Her features seeming calm, and relaxed in her slumber. At first, Johnny thought an angel visited him. A real one. He groaned, as the feeling of bliss came to a halt, and a sharp pain stirring all nerves in his body replaced the calm feeling. He bit his lip and pushed the clean sheets down below his waist.

"Uh oh. Not good." 

He muttered, still trying to see straight. He was unusually dizzy, and his eyes just refused to focus. Johnny carefully sat up, and heard a slight movement. He looked over at the sleeping Devi, settled comfortably in her chair. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Johnny bent his head, and lifted his shirt carefully. His side had been stitched and patched. The bandage that coated the wound, was double taped, and bloodstained. Johnny touched the center of it. A shot of pain traveled up his side causing him to yelp slightly. 

As like a child awaking from a painful nightmare, Devi's head snapped up with a quick gasp. She looked pale, as her eyes flickered with alarm. Her gaze trailed in the direction of Johnny, whom was sitting up. Her state of alarm turned to one of shock, and happiness. 

" 'Nny!" Devi shouted the familiar nickname.

Johnny could barely respond, before the warmth, and bliss returned to him. Devi had stood up, and wrapped her arms gently around his neck. Her head buried into his shoulder. Johnny carefully arched his head to look at her. He heard her mutter something, before she raised her head. 

"I thought you wouldn't make it."

Johnny grinned then, reaching up to take her hand. "Takes me then that to bring me down!"

Devi laughed slightly, leaning back into a standing position, tightening her grip on his hand. 

"Don't ever give me a scare like that again."

"Bastards should learn, they should **never **fuck with somebody I care about."

Devi sighed in content. Her eyes glistening, with thought. '_He saved my life. Well, two lives..'_

The room sat in silence for a moment, before a door opened, and a young nurse walked into the room, carrying a tray of various foods. She looked up at Johnny, to see him sitting up. Her blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, good evening to you! I'm so glad you finally awoke."

She set the tray down against Johnny's bedside. He looked over the food contents curiously, before yelling happily.

"JELL-O! CHERRY JELL-O!" He reached out, and picked up the container, and a spoon.

"Yum! It jigggggggles!" Johnny giggled and pulled off the wrapper. He proceeded to shake it back and forth. Mainly to see if he could make it move. 

The nurse raised an eyebrow, as Devi placed a hand to her forehead in amusement. The nurse gave a passing glance to Devi, examining her curiously.

"Expecting, are ya?" She grinned.

Devi looked to the nurse in surprise. Even if she tried to hide it, it wasn't any use. Because her figure was so slim, and petite -- it was easy to tell the curved line of her stomach that poked through her baggy windbreaker jacket.

"Yes." She blushed.

"Congrats! How far along?"

"Three months."

"Prefect! Who's the lucky father?"

Devi motioned towards the bed-ridden Johnny. He looked up, his mouth coated with leftover spots of Jell-O that didn't make it into his mouth. He flashed the two females a toothy grin. Before he went back to messing around with the spoon that he found on his tray.

The nurse chuckled. "Good luck to you both."

Devi nodded, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. 

"Well, I also came in here, to tell you --that the E.R. says Johnny is in a condition where he may leave for home in a few hours."

"Yes, he'll be coming home with me."

Johnny looked at her curiously. "Mmph?"

She grinned at him. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."


	6. Too Early

**Innocent Sin**

**Notes: **(-LLL-) I enjoyed my reviews for chapter five. Glad Demo is taking bets on how many kids she has. I know the final one, and yes somebody is going to win that bet. Of course Nny lives. Whatcha think I'm nuts? ARRRRGH! MY BRAIN!! Okay. Later on chapters will contain Squee. And the polls are open now, if I should continue writing into Nyx's life. Meaning, how she begins to grow up, and just the adventures she lives. Also a mild time skip is expected. Please let me know!

**Disclaimer: **Jhonen is my hero.

**Chapter Six: **Too Early

'_Oh no! There goes the kitty right in that bottle of radioactive stuff!'_

_'Awh well.. Want to go get some bagels?'_

Sound effects booming from the television caused a groggy Johnny to burst out into hysterical laughter. Nestled up closely, against the sofa, huddled up in a blanket. The blinds were drawn near the two front windows in back of the sofa, to hide the nearly blinding sunlight that was fighting its way to peak in. He had been staying with Devi for a while now. Devi found it in her interest to keep him around after he'd healed. Over the course of the week before, Devi had literally (dragged) him out the door and back to the hospital to get the stitched removed from his side. She'd never seen him cry so hard before. Later on, she promised he could stay with her, and that she'd buy him a cherry Fiz-Wiz. 

"Wooooooo splat!" Johnny crackled; imitating what he saw on the television, greatly amused.

Now, half listening to Johnny's laughter from the front room, and half in inner thought, Devi relaxed in the spare room. Art facile set up, as well as scattered paints, and supplies. She was in the mist of working on a different type of painting. One that would grab the scenes of her thought. Slowly she picked up a brush dipped in black. Then one dipped in dark green. Then gray, and more black. The colors smeared across the canvas mindlessly, as if she didn't need to focus. It was all coming together as she painted, however. Devi's eyes flickered in surprise.

_'Is it true Bob?'_

_'Yes! We have created Radioactive Kitty from somewhere east of Pittsburgh!'_

The colors, now staring at Devi, formed the face and body of a small child. Her hair was untamed, a mop of black. Her eyes youthful, and green. She appeared to be seated. Devi raised a brow, then found herself staring at the painting. The youth couldn't have been older then around five years. Devi placed her brush down, and sighed. Her left side had gone un-usually numb. Her whole body ached, and she was groggy. When she was done, she tried to get up. As soon as she moved, pain began to serge from her lower backside--traveling all the way up her spine. She found herself rigid. 

Exhaling a stiff breath, Devi relaxed for a moment, before she hung her head. It was all right having Johnny around. He was the one whom kept her at home, refusing her to step outside to continue working. The boss of the place, wanting to avoid a lawsuit, still paid Devi a week amount of work. Her fingers began to cling to the side of her chair, in which she was settled. Slightly splattered paint found their way onto the fabrics of her clothing, and stained them without a care. The pains refused to subside, like they normally did. These were lasting over a minute and a half. It frightened her slightly. 

(_Message: Something is happening_)

While in the front of the living room, the Fluffy Kitty hour was still going strong, drawing Johnny's attention. The front door clicked, and burst open. The door slammed backward, into the wall. This caught Johnny off guard, and he glanced up at the intruder wildly.

"You know, you should really lock your doors."

Johnny growled. "Tenna!"

Tenna yawned. "What?"

"Shut up! It's the Kitty hour!"

"OOHH! I off to find Devi..."

"Away with you!"

Tenna vanished as quickly as she came, the front door still wide open. She called out Devi's name a few more times, before following the carpeted hallway down the aisle towards the spare room. There she found Devi, hunched over.

"Devi??" Tenna asked, as she entered.

"Tenna!" Devi's head shot up as soon as she heard her companion.

"You okee?"

"I don't know. This pain isn't going away..."

"Oooo maybe the kid wants out."

"It's too early!"

"Pre-mature?"

"Fuck!" 

Tenna quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe you SHOULD get to the hospital."

"I SAID it was too early for this!"

"But Devi.." Tenna bit her lip, in a failing attempt to be serious.

"This is just like the normal pains I've been having."

Tenna was about to argue again, concerned for the welfare of her friend, before she heard Devi gasp. Tenna's eyes searched her face eagerly, before Devi bent down, feeling something almost like liquid begin to flow down her leg, hidden by fabric. It continued its pathway down towards her boot, until some managed to spill over the buckles of her shoes. It formed a few droplets gathered on the rugged floor. It was blood.  
  


"Tenna!!" Devi screeched. 

"I knew it, baby's on the waaay!" 

She screamed, and bounced out of the room. She came running back into the living room, and dove in front of the television, clicking the power button at the bottom of it. Johnny arched himself forward, and his face twisted into a murderous glare, directed at Tenna. Tenna merely grinned and propped herself up on her knees.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Wise up, Johnny! You're gunna be a father!" 

"What?!"

"It's Devi! Woo!"

Johnny stood up, nearly knocking Tenna backward into the television. He took off for the spare room. As soon as he entered, his arms hooked around the doubled-over female.

"Devi?" He called.

"Nny!"

"Are you sure?"

"It's too early..but.." She couldn't find speech. The pain was much more intense.

"Fuck!" Johnny cursed rather loudly. 

Tenna rushed back into the apartment, before re-treating to the spare room. She motioned for Johnny to follow her as quickly as he could. She beamed, lifting her hand jingling a set of car keys.

"It's off to the hospital we go!"


	7. Birth of Innocence

**Notes: **(-G-) Okay, she finally has the kid. Yay! Everyone dance! Anyways, Crazyboy made a good point in Chapter six. Guess you'll have to wait and find out, heh.

**Disclaimer: **Jhonen is my hero.

**Chapter Seven: **Birth of Innocence

**April 28th**** (10:00 AM)**

It had been seven hours. Seven **_long _**hours. Feeling the need to vent, Johnny left for the waiting room after three hours, and after fainting twice. Among the waiting room, silence grew. Awaiting other people stared blankly at the sealed door, leading into the E.R. waiting for news about a random loved one. Johnny sighed, after biting the head off a Mars's candy bar Tenna had gotten him from the venting machine. Peeling half of the wrapper off, he dropped it onto the floor, and stared at the logo. He looked back up and around the place for Tenna. As usual the black-haired female was no where to be found.

"Argh. This sucks. I've got to get back in there."

However, the women whom were in the delivery had ushered him out, after that last face-fall. He was forced to sit here, and just wait. Wait for any news at all. 

**(10:30 AM)**

"Pre-mature birth, age twenty two -- sup post to have been due in June."

"ARGH!"

"FUCK!"

"SHIT!"

"DAMNIT!"

"AND OTHER WORDS OF PAIN!"

Devi couldn't think. She lay there motionless, after lying there for seven hours. She wanted Johnny. That was her first thought. She wanted him here, with her. But they had made him leave, hours ago. She couldn't feel anything either. All she allowed herself to do, were scream, and curse and yell. She narrowed her eyes towards the ceiling of the room, as a nurse carefully cooed at her from above. Trying to relax her. Yet, Devi, still young was in a savage mood. She hissed and bit her lip. 

"Come on dear, you can make this.."

"One more.."

".._Johnny_.."

They cooed at her. This calmed Devi's nerves only slightly. She was still highly high-strung. She had always hated hospitals, and really wanted this done with. Struggling with minor difficulty, Devi used all of her inner energy, downward in a wave pushing. Which emitted in a small cry, then the room faded out --into darkness. 

**( 11:30 AM )**

The waiting room had taken a buzz with sudden lively activity that was making Johnny nervous. Therefore, he remained huddled in a corner of the room, near the doorway. Elbows against his kneecaps, and his face in his palms. 

"Johnny!"

"..."

"JOHNNY! THEY'RE CALLING US!"

Johnny jumped to his feet by Tenna's annoying voice. Tenna thrusted her hand out, and held her Spooky squeak toy up to Johnny's nose. She gave it a hearty squeeze.

"Thought you died on me there."

"Nope..I haven't done that ...

...In a year."

Tenna looked at him blankly, before filing up towards the doorway where a strange-looking black-haired doctor was standing. Johnny caught his gaze. It was smooth and relaxed. He all of a sudden became paranoid. What if things haven't gone right-What if they made a mistake?_ Fuck!****_

"At first, there was an unlikely chance that the child would even survive."

"Yes..."

"Or the mother.."

"Yes...!"

"However.."

"OUT WITH IT!" 

"I'd like to offer my congrats. You have a healthy, but small girl."

Tenna threw up her hands and began to circle Johnny in a hooting cheer. Johnny's jaw dropped, as Tenna circled him and the remaining color drained from his face. Tenna then proceeded to jump on his back, hooking her arms around his neck.

"Johnny's a daddy!"

"And i'm a godmother!"

"IT'S A GIRRRRRRRRRL!!!!!!"

Johnny stumbled backward, still his face twisted in concern, and shock.

"Erhm.." He swallowed a lump in his throat, before shoving Tenna off his back. The girl quickly fell to the carpeted room, before springing back up as if nothing had occurred.

"And Devi?! Where is she?!"

The doctor turned.

"Well.."

  
"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She lost a lot of blood. But she's fine. She's in recovery."

"Can I see her?"

"Surely. As well as your new child?"

"Yes..."****


	8. Artistic Mother, Homicidal Father

**Innocent Sin**

**Notes: School is a lousy bitch. Well now it's Friday and I can finally sit down and actually write. On with the show I guess! Remember kids, gym is NOT good for you! The teachers, they lie! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: All copyrighted JCV. Yeah. Nyx is mine though.**

**Chapter Eight: Artistic Mother, Homicidal Father**

The fog had drifted and became dense. It clouded the windows, making the outside streets belong the local hospital hard to see. The noise was somewhat mute. The bustling of the halls with nurses and doctors rung in ears of guesses, and awaiting fathers. It was enough to drive anybody a tad nervous. Especially a maniac, who came into this thing as clueless as a newborn child himself. Johnny C. followed a plump nurse down the hallway aisle of the third floor, passed rooms, down another hall, down yet another hall streamed with windows. Clung nestled tightly to his right arm, was a skipping Tenna. It seemed she was the weight on him, to keep him from collapsing all together. He felt his knees begin to buckle inward, therefore causing his walking to increase. 

The nurse paused outside a room marked in bold lettering as '306'. A doctor with heavy-framed glasses appeared coming out of the door, before looking at the three. The nurse looked content, as she paused to hear what the doctor had to say.

"She's much too weak to have visitors."

Tenna's face dropped, she placed her hands at her sides, giving the doctor a lok of distaste. Johnny's shoulder blades twitched as soon as Tenna let him go. He narrowed his eyes dangerously upon the M.D. before taking a step forward.

"Excuse me. I've been waiting SEVEN hours to see Devi."

"I'm sorry young man." He shook his head.

"_FUCK YOU!! Step ahead, before I chop off your arm, and nail it to my wall!" He shouted._

The three grew silent for a moment, before the doctor's expression turned to one of solemn shock. He carefully stepped aside, motioning for the nurse to follow his lead. The two stepped off to the side, making the path to the doorway clear. Johnny muttered something about flubber monkeys, before marching up to the door, and creeping it open. Tenna skittered behind him, surprisingly silent for the most part. Johnny shoved open the door and walked into the white room. The room was coated in white. Everything was white. He began to feel strangely out of place again. The black in his clothing badly tarnishing a place that looked like it contained so much 'purity'. 

One look at the machinery in the room, and Johnny was speed walking over to Devi's bedside. It was enough that it made even his house look like a small haunted house. Johnny had come to the conclusion that he did not like hospitals. At all. At the sudden movement of footsteps, the bedridden girl shot straight up. Devi's hair was down from its usual childish pigtails in which she still kept it in, clung to her shoulders. Her face tired, yet she managed to crack a wide smile when she saw the two.

"Johnny! Tenna!"

Tenna bent over Devi's bedside, squeezing her into a friendly embrace. Devi laughter came strained. She couldn't be annoyed. No not at this time.  
  


"Knock it off, Tenna." She grinned.

Johnny bent down, and leaned against the bed looking up at Devi with a smirk. Devi returned the look. She began to study his expression. His features seemed stressed, and tired. She patted his head playfully.

"Have you been here all this time?"

"Seven hours and counting."

"You didn't leave for a while?"

"Damnit! Never! I would've been with you, if it wasn't for those fucking doctor-thingys."

Devi sighed, and flapped backward. She reached up, and covered her face with a hand. She began to speak, but the words muttered into a sigh. The room was silent for a moment. Tenna, had found interest in playing with the curtains. Pulling them open, and shutting them. Driving the other patients in recovery up a wall. Devi quirked a brow, an eye traveling towards Tenna.

"How the hell do people do this anyway?"

"Whatcha mean? Hey..are you gunna eat that?"

Johnny pointed to the tray, which was pulled away from the bed. A Jell-O pudding cup was freshly sealed, it's contents uneaten. Devi giggled, motioning for him to take it. Johnny squealed, and scooped it up in frenzy.

"What I meant was, how do people..have five kids.. how do they do it.."

"Mmffhp," Johnny muttered, a ring of chocolate coating his mouth. The spoon was eagerly digging into the duo-flavored cup. "You did it!" He said, after mildly swallowing. 

Devi watched him for a moment. "Barely." She grumbled. 

"Barely?"

"Plus, we're actually parents, and we can't see the damn kid."

"That's 'cuz she's all pre-mature! Weeeeeee!" Tenna butt into the chatter between the two, swinging from one of the railings that with-held the curtain rods. An Old woman settled in the bed below, was trying to knock Tenna off, with a wooden cane. Johnny had finished the pudding, and was trying to spoon out any of the stuff he had missed. He left the spoon in his mouth, sucking on it. 

Devi propped herself up in bed, and pulled at the wristband around her right wrist. She hated these I.D. bracelets. She felt like an animal in a cage. Truthfully, she wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Against the protesting of the doctor personnel, she felt fine. Johnny, with the rear of the spoon hanging out of his drooping mouth, watched her. Finally wanting to speak, he pulled it out. 

"You name her that spiffy name you were thinking about?"

Devi looked up at him in surprise. "Yes."

"YAY!!!!!!"

Johnny smiled, but he saw that Devi's expression did not change. Instead it remained one of inner thinking. The look of deep thought.

"Devi?"

She shoot up again. "Oh.."

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"What I would feel like if she didn't survive."


	9. Black-Haired Child

**Innocent Sin**

**Notes: I'm late! I'm late for a very important date! Thank gawd for the weekend, now I can see and right. I am sorry this took so damn long, I've been sick. VERRRRRRRY sick. Okay, in this chapter is the big time skip. Squee will take his appearance very soon. Here we go with the story. The only reason for a time skip is because I have a lot to write, and a lot to do for school. I don't want to keep any of you guys waiting. So therefore, let's get to the good parts of the story, yes? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nyx is mine. Johnny, Devi, as well as all JtHM characters and materials belong to his master, Jhonen. Lyrics belong to Eiffel 65...they rock.**

**Chapter Nine: Black-Haired Child**

Expect for a weak heartbeat at the beginning of life, she was a prefectly healthy girl. Much to her 'family's' ease. Parenthood had taken its toll among the first few months, which quickly turned into full years. Devi had taken to it, as best as she could, with a poor attempt of Johnny. Yet, 'Nny seemed to take a quick liking to this new girl. It was different for him, a different feeling. She existed because he existed. She was formed through him. The features, the hair, all belonged to him. She even had a name, similar to his own. Johnny was pleased. 

Devi had been seated, one night after the spare room had been done up, for the new arrival. Finally exhausted, she had collapsed within a chair beside one of her front windows. Johnny had approached her, through the front door, soaked with rainwater, his hands clasped with two Brainfreezeys. With a goofy grin, he had presented her with one.

"Thought it would boost your energy."

Devi nodded, even through she vowed ever to touch one of these; they were still pretty good.

"Thanks." She took a sip of the substance, finding it still chilled.

"Is she asleep? I don't hear noise."

"Yes, finally."

"She's cool isn't she?"

"..You could say that."

"Her name is pretty." Johnny sat down, swirling his cherry brainfreezey with a straw.

"I told Squee about her, earlier," Johnny continued. "seemed freaked out." He shrugged. "Oh well. Maybe he'll come and see her one day." 

Devi laughed. "Well this _doesn't happen everyday 'Nny."_

"..It doesn't? Oh! Yeah. The whole past thingy."

[_The past is all that's gone, the future is yet to come. This moment is all our own. We should live this way, just building up our day, now and forever we should think about, what we got right now, cause the good things are made up of time. Smile to your problems, leave the past behind. Never forget this. Find the truth in your soul, keeping you alive. Going on from minute to minute. Don't shade the future, with all that's behind. Live for today. ]_

**-4 Years-**

Her image was much like the painting hanging above her bed framed, and nailed. Frail, almost ghostly complexion that was pinched with youthful life. Eyes that slanted to a certain align, resembled the shape of her father figure, but her pupils were bright green. Her most interesting feature, would be the stringy black hair, which contained no highlights, twisted up into pigtails, to keep the messy hair out of her face. Her body was lanky, and small. Her clothing bagged, and fitted loosely. A child with no vision of the past, only the future. 

She was envious of the creature that had twirled, and danced among the hot air, with its vivid colors. Interested, she followed the flapping wings down the sidewalk. She giggled and quirked a brow, waving both hands up into the air eagerly, trying to attract its attention to her. She continued a run along the sidewalk, against the dim lighting of the sunshine, which peeked through a few treetops. 

"C'here, butterfly," She called, slightly agitated.

As if on cue, the butterfly fluttered off down a trail, in the other direction, towards the bustling street outside of the park. Carelessly, she ran down the other trail, towards the gateway where the small park ended, struggling to keep up. She watched as the butterfly took off across the street, the little girl was following. A few steps led her against the edge of the sidewalk, before attempting to cross into the street.  A pair of forceful hands stopped her, tightly locked around her thin waist, which hoisted her off the ground. 

"There you are!" A male voice squeaked. "Nooo, the street is evil. Don't go in there."

She yelped in surprise, before a pair of dark eyes met her green ones. She seemed annoyed with the sudden pull, which her trail after the butterfly had died. Yet the man simply grinned, and held her by one hand, before patting her head. She swung her small arms around his neck before speaking. 

"Dad!"

He furrowed a brow; obviously having a four-year old daughter was much more then he had intended it to be. He figured it was like taking care of Squee. No, this was much more then Squee. While Squee was a friend, this was his _daughter. No matter, he turned away from the street, and began his walk down the sidewalk, watching as her gaze traveled around the place. _

"Want to go back home? Maybe there's Jell-O... Mmm..."

"Cherry?" Her attention was suddenly taken.

"Cherry Jell-O!" He giggled, and soon she joined in with the giggling. 

The giggling attracted a few stares from passers-by, which annoyed Johnny. While walking, he stuck his foot out, at a gawking man. The man tripped over his foot, and fell into the street, headfirst. A passing van quickly ended his life by crushing his upper-half in a mass of organs and bloodstains. Johnny, seeming pleased, grinned smugly. 

"Argh, my arms are all noodley." Johnny picked her back up by the waist, and settled her upon his shoulder blades. She didn't say anything to object, and clung to the identical black hair. 

"Eee..What're we going to tell Devi today?"

"About going to the park?" The child replied absentmindedly.

"Yes!"

"What are we not going to tell her?" Johnny smirked.

"How you dismembered that ice cream man." She laughed.

"Right!" 

"Right!"

"That was funny, daddy."

"Ice cream is over-priced." Johnny shook his head, exhaling a content sigh.

The sun's light seemed to have been stubbornly blocked out by gray clouds, as the two strolled backward towards the apartment complex. The butterfly had appeared again, fluttering in Johnny's face. He swung a free arm, to shoo it away. It flew up and landed on her nose. She wrinkled her nose and watched it with crossed eyes. Her father's watchful glance, peered upward with a smile.


	10. Hello Neighbor!

**Innocent Sin**

**Notes: Oh the voices! They scream at me to write! *Falls* I'm sick, but I love you all so I'm going to write. This story is halfway complete! WOO! So on with the show. This chapter contains SQUEEEEEEE! YAY! Btw, Nyx is 10 in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: JtHM, characters and material are to Jhonen ..wee. However Nyx is my brain child!**

**Chapter Ten: Hello Neighbor!**

He closed the door behind him as the yelling muffled slightly. He turned around, and leaned against the door--taking in a deep breath. He watched shadows begin to creep through his window, and outline his lanky figure along the door. He pushed himself off the door, and walked over to his window. Bending cautiously, he carefully fingered the handle, until it gave way and finally opened. Nights were always the best part of the day, usually because he was by himself doing the dusk hours. He bent his elbows against the windowpane, and arched his head out the window to peer into the small ditch that separated his house, and the next. The yelling was louder now.

'_I can't afford it! He takes up too much space as it is!'_

_'You're the one who made it out to be alright!'_

_'I haven't smiled once, MY MOUTH IS FROWNY!'_

_'----You said it would be easy, Ted!'_

His parents fought a lot now. It seemed the usual state of the house had shattered as easily as a piece of glass. He perked up, at the house next door. In the window, a shadow quickly moved from an openly squatting position, and was now at the window. He gasped, and quietly lowered himself downward. No, that wasn't the neighbor man. The shadow was a lot shorter. He quirked a brow, and watched it move again, it slipped off the windowpane and was outlined in the moonlight that was caught against the footboards of the room. He managed to spot the dark purple and black garments; the figure wore, before it was engulfed in a crest of shadows again.

Even though he was older, he still had a terrible fear of the neighborhood man, from his childhood. However, he didn't come around too much anymore. He came around once, before. That was to tell him that he had a child of his very own now. He remembered that to be a sleepless night, with the question blazing his mind, _'who'd have a child with that freak?' Obviously a woman who managed to see past a lot of flaws. He pulled himself out the window, with his palms extended, managing to change himself against the pavement. _

He rolled, and casually landed in the ditch. He stood up, and calmly began to move in the direction of the house addressed for Heaven. The poorly built shack, the 'house' in which somebody he feared lived in. However, he wanted to drift far away from the noise coming from the living room, emitted by his 'parents'. It was quiet outside, and as he drew closer, he heard the moving footsteps amid footboards inside the house. 

His limbs began to shake, as he bit his lip. Carefully, a hand was placed out for the window. When suddenly, before his hand even touched the battered glass, it sprung open in crackling of rusty joints, and dust. He drew his hand back and fell on his bottom as soon as a head emerged from inside.

"SQUEEEEE!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" The same figure shouted.

'_Female..' He thought. It took a moment for the figure to regain her posture, before raising both thin eyebrows at the fallen boy. He stared at her, dark pupils focused and large. She stared backward, before casually resting her elbows against the windowpane. She took one look at him, and her expression of surprise to one of confusion._

"Oh hello there." She echoed.

"H-H-Hello." He sputtered.

"Who are you?"

"S-S-S----Todd."

"Todd eh?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name's Nyx."

He stopped for a moment, and stood up. He made a face, before pointing a finger to the house, in which her head had emerged out a window, nearly scaring him half to death.

"Do you live here?"

She shook her head. "Oh no! My parents don't know I'm here, actually."

He went pale. "Than why are you here?"

"Because it's fun to explore."

"The owner of the house is going to be angry."

"Oh no he won't-the owner's my dad."

"EEK!" He started. "The crazy neighbor man is your FATHER?"

She didn't seem too surprised. She upturned her head, before nodding once, with a small but delayed 'm'hm'. Todd looked at her, and caught her large green pupils, shadowed by a backdrop of black. He could easily spot the family resemblance. 

"And you like exploring at night?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah! The night is awesome!"

"I see." He replied timidly.

"Do you want a tour?" She stuck out her hand in offering, looking up at Todd hopefully. "I was trying to catch this cat, but I was too slow." She frowned.

"A t-t-t-tour...of this house...?" The older boy nervously sputtered.

"Come around the front, I'll let you in!"

Before he could regret, she was gone. As swiftly as she had appeared by the window, she had disappeared in a frenzy of footsteps. Todd turned his head, and looked at his vacant room. Lit by nothing but the moonlit rays. He'd image his parents would still be yelling at each other in vain. Todd shrugged, and began to sneak around towards the front lawn of the house. He backed up, against one of the outer walls of the house, and wandered onto the lawn, still walking backward. He tripped backward on a nearby sign and toppled over it. He looked at it curiously.

'_Keep off the grass,_

_Do not walk on the dead.'_

He squeaked, and shot straight up. A hand nervously tugged at the side of his day shirt, before swiftly turning on his heels, nearly running into a shorter figure, which proved to be Nyx. She backed up, and raised a knowing brow at him, before offering a content smile.

"Come on, it's not going to bite you, Cubby says so."

Todd moved after Nyx. "Cubby?"

"Yes."

He knew he was going to regret this. "Who's Cubby?"

"He's in my head. He tells me what to do and what not to do. Well, he tells me the good stuff to do, Anti-Cubby tells me bad stuff to do. He told me to come over here, and I listened."

"...Well, uh that's bad."

"Not really." She snorted, and kicked a nearby rock, before rocking on her heels near the doorway.

"Come on Todd, the house awaits." She break out into an ear-to-ear smirk, as she motioned inside.

He looked to the sky. '_Why can't you give me a break, huh?! Why!?' _

Before he wasn't left standing freely out in the open anymore. He was inside the demented lair of a homicidal man, with his daughter.


End file.
